Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to the field of computer software. More specifically, embodiments provided herein relate to a system and method for generating and delivering access to a file storage location to and/or from multiple devices.
Description of the Related Art
The production and availability of information and media has gained prevalence in today's society. The ability to instantly access and share information, experiences, news, photos, and videos over the internet and on mobile devices has revolutionized the way people connect, learn, consume information, and participate in today's society.
In recent years, the popularity of business and personal web pages that are hosted by web service providers has increased. Examples of such web pages include profile pages on social network websites, blog web pages, online photo galleries, and the like. There exists a strong connection between a user and their web pages that has lead web page service providers to enable their customers to customize the look and feel of their web pages. For example, some web service providers allow web page users to upload photos that are displayed on their personal web pages, and/or allow web page users to edit the font size and typeface displayed on their web pages. Many web service providers further enable web page users to create a sharable photo gallery online. One popular approach to creating or adding photos to web pages is allowing the user to upload files or images stored on the device from which they are currently accessing the web page. Oftentimes, however, the files or images the user desires to upload to their web page are not stored on the device in which they are currently accessing the web page. In fact, the desired files may be stored on multiple devices, such as smart phones, tablets, personal computers, laptop computers, etc. As such, a problem exists with allowing the user to access the desired files from multiple devices and upload them to the desired web page.
As the foregoing illustrates, there is a need for improved techniques for generating and delivering access to a file location from multiple devices. More specifically, what is needed in the art is a multi-device upload integration application.